La Primera Noche
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy llevada por las opiniones de sus amigas casadas está a punto de dejar a Terry en el altar por miedo a su primera noche de casados y porque al casarse empezaría la pérdida de su vida conyugal ¿Dejara a Terry por Miedo? Adaptación. Para mayores de 18 años.


**¡Hola!, Chicas hermosas lo prometido es deuda para compensar mi retraso les traigo esta historia del libro Bajo las Sabanas espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerla y escribirla, ¡ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.**

**Summary:** Candy llevada por las opiniones de sus amigas casadas está a punto de dejar a Terry en el altar por miedo a su primera noche de casados y porque al casarse empezaría la pérdida de su vida conyugal ¿Dejara a Terry por Miedo? Adaptación. Para mayores de 18 años.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Donna George Storey**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Era un error.

Candy miró el rostro dormido de Terry, tan pálido contra la almohada bajo la luz del amanecer… Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Cuando podía admirarlo a su antojo, contemplar sus espesas pestañas, la elegante inclinación de su nariz, la sensual curva de su hombro, aún le parecía más guapo.

Sí, era guapísimo, pero era un error de todos modos.

Candy miró el despertador, que señalaba las seis con ocho minutos de la mañana, con un brillo azul acerado. Se suponía que al cabo de unas seis horas ella y aquel hombre iban a unirse en matrimonio.

Sin embargo, ella no podía seguir adelante con aquello.

Repasó mentalmente la ya conocida lista: vestido, flores, fotógrafo, ceremonia, banquete, asignación de asientos, orquesta, tarta nupcial. Esta vez no lo hizo para tranquilizarse porque todo estaba en orden, sino para calcular los daños, las caras de estupor y el dinero desperdiciado cuando la novia lo suspendiera todo la mañana de la boda.

Justo en ese momento, Terry suspiró, rodó en la cama hacia ella y su erección le rozó el muslo.

Candy se acercó a él e inhaló profundamente el olor de su carne: nata y tierra mezclada con un toque de comino. Las insistentes punzadas en sus entrañas eran su propia versión de la erección matutina de Terry, puntual cada mañana con la salida del sol. Sintió la tentación de bajar la mano y acariciarlo; había sido ella quien había sugerido que guardaran abstinencia durante una semana antes de la boda, pero ahora se moría de ganas de sentir aquella polla dura dentro de ella.

El problema no tenía nada que ver con Terry; lo que estropearía todo era ese estúpido pedazo de papel.

De pronto, una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Candy. Estaba algo cansada, pues apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero después de todo tal vez hubiera encontrado la solución al problema. Tal como estaba previsto, se vestiría con su vestido de gasa blanca e impecable y se deslizaría hasta la maravillosa e histórica mansión para ser fotografiada y admirada. Se desplazaría flotando por el jardín en flor con sus damas de honor hasta llegar a la glorieta de la boda y tomaría a Terry del brazo. Y entonces se daría media vuelta y se dirigiría a los invitados con la mayor dignidad:

«Quiero darles las gracias a todos por haber venido hoy aquí. Sé que la invitación apuntaba que iban a ser testigos de una ceremonia de boda entre el señor Terry Grandchester Baker y yo, pero lo cierto es que tengo otra razón para convocarlos a todos ustedes aquí. Quiero anunciar que disfruto de un sexo con Terry realmente fabuloso. Tan maravilloso que me autoengañé pensando que tenía que casarme con él para poder seguir teniendo estos orgasmos alucinantes durante el resto de mi vida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo podemos seguir follando como animales sin necesidad de que haya un estúpido pedazo de papel de por medio, sino que las estadísticas indican que tendremos mejores relaciones sexuales sin ese papel. Pero créanme si les digo que el tipo de polvos que Terry y yo echamos normalmente son dignos de una celebración por todo lo alto con amigos y familiares. Así que, por favor, disfruten del fabuloso salmón a la parrilla y de la sesión de baile de salsa, tal vez hasta puedan echarse una placentera siestecita en el cobertizo del jardinero o en el bosque de bambú».

Candy se rió en voz baja. Ojalá pudiera ser tan sincera. La sinceridad era algo bueno.

Excepto el tipo de sinceridad que había encontrado en sus amigas durante su despedida de soltera, dos noches antes.

Las chicas ya iban por su segunda jarra de sangría cuando su compañera de la universidad, Annie, empezó a hablar del tema del sexo dentro del matrimonio.

—Desde luego, la noche de bodas ya no es lo que era. Archie y yo estábamos tan cansados después de la celebración, que casi no podía llevarme en brazos para traspasar el umbral de la suite nupcial y luego los dos nos quedamos dormidos en aquella cama tan grande y elegante. Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente la cosa fue mucho mejor, porque habíamos descansado. Me encanta el sexo durante el día, pero a veces me pregunto si la siesta que te echas después no es la mejor parte.

Las otras mujeres, salvo Candy, se rieron; sabían de qué estaba hablando.

Paty, su mejor amiga del instituto, se acercó.

—Está claro que el sexo pierde gran parte de su encanto en cuanto se pasa por la iglesia, pero Stear y yo procuramos escaparnos algún fin de semana una vez al mes o así. Entonces yo hago como que estamos teniendo una aventura y no salimos de la cama hasta que la empleada de la limpieza nos echa de la habitación.

Las otras mujeres intercambiaron miradas maliciosas y emitieron un murmullo de aprobación.

—Cuesta mantener la chispa —añadió su amiga Flammy—, pero me gusta mucho la intimidad que tenemos. El matrimonio ha cambiado realmente las cosas con Michael. Tiene gracia, pero ahora, por ejemplo, nos pone a tono estar en la cama abrazados y planear reformas en la casa…

—Cuando de verdad cambia todo es cuando llegan los niños. Nosotros ahora no lo hacemos tan a menudo, ni mucho menos y no podemos hacer ruido, pero estamos mucho más unidos y nuestra relación es más profunda, más espiritual… —agregó su otra amiga de la universidad, Elisa.

La hermana mayor de Candy, María, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Candy se había puesto a tono con el vino, pero el efecto se le pasó de golpe y se desplomó en la silla.

—Díganme la verdad. ¿Estoy renunciando al sexo salvaje para siempre al casarme con Terry?

—Terry es un gran tipo, Candy quieres echarle el guante y conseguir un compromiso para que no se te escape —dijo Annie con expresión solemne—. Hay otras cosas además del sexo en su relación, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que había otras cosas: se hacían reír el uno al otro, Terry preparaba una pasta primavera deliciosa y después de un día duro en la oficina no había mejor sitio donde estar que en los brazos de él. Pero ¿tendría cualquiera de esas cosas el mismo peso en su vida sin las frecuentes sesiones de sexo salvaje, húmedo y extremadamente satisfactorio?

Todos esos pensamientos todavía la martirizaban mientras permanecía acostada junto a su novio, apenas unas horas del fin de su maravillosa vida sexual.

Como si, de algún modo, hubiese intuido sus dudas, Terry abrió los ojos. Sonrió y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, con las piernas de ambos tan enredadas como spaghetti, su especialidad. Ella había bautizado aquella posición con un nombre que solo ella conocía, «Estar en paz con el mundo», porque cuando estaban así, juntos y solos, no deseaba otra cosa. Sobre todo después de una buena maratón de sexo en la que se quedaban roncos de tanto gritar.

Sin embargo, después de casarse y de que dejaran de mantener relaciones sexuales, ¿se contentarían con aquella sensación de paz y satisfacción? ¿Sería bastante para los dos?

Quiso preguntárselo a Terry, compartir con él sus temores, pero ahora respiraba a un ritmo lento y regular y ella no quería interrumpir su descanso. Iba a necesitar hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas más tarde…

Cuando le dijese que había que suspender la boda.

Porque de todos modos, ¿de qué servía un estúpido trozo de papel en los tiempos que corren?

Tal vez eso fuese parte del problema. En el fondo de su alma, ella quería una noche de bodas tradicional, lo que significaba que se tocarían el uno al otro de forma distinta, como nunca antes se habían tocado. El problema era que en los dos años que llevaban juntos ya se habían lamido, succionado y penetrado el uno al otro de todas las formas imaginables. ¿Cómo iban a arreglárselas para descubrir algo nuevo o sorprendente esa noche?

Todo habría sido muy diferente si se hubiesen enamorado ciento cincuenta años antes, en el apogeo del reinado de la reina Victoria. Como el atento caballero que era, Terry la habría cortejado durante incontables domingos después de misa antes de pedirle su mano a su padre. Y sí, la habría llevado al compás de la música por todo el salón de baile hasta dejarla sin aliento y la habría ayudado a bajarse de los carruajes rodeando con sus fuertes manos su cintura diminuta y ceñida. No habría podido verbalizar ni expresar ninguna de las sensaciones que experimentaba «allí abajo», bajo sus voluminosas enaguas, más que con un rubor sutil, dando un respingo cada vez que la rozase con los labios el dorso de la mano.

Y luego, en su noche de bodas, el ansia del contacto físico se transformaría de repente en un frenético festín para los sentidos. La lengua de Terry le tantearía la boca, sus manos le acariciarían los tiernos pechos y su virilidad se hundiría en la parte más íntima de su carne por vez primera, todo al mismo tiempo.

Eso sí debía de ser intenso…

En lugar de arrastrarla a un bar y a una discoteca, sus queridas amigas la ayudarían con todos los preparativos en la cámara nupcial. La guiarían hasta la cama con dosel, le cepillarían el pelo, que le caería en cascada sobre los hombros y le colocarían un capullo de rosa en el escote de su vaporoso camisón blanco para que Terry se lo arrancase —para que la desflorase, literalmente— cuando llegara para reclamar su derecho a disponer de ella como su legítimo marido. En aquellos tiempos un hombre era el dueño y señor del cuerpo de su esposa y la poseía tan completamente como poseía sus campos o sus caballos.

Candy se preguntó qué habría sentido cuando Terry, su primer y único amante explorara todos los tesoros de su nueva posesión, cuando le acariciara sus sensibles pezones con los dedos y le deslizara la mano entre sus labios inferiores. ¿Se mostraría delicado su flamante marido o por el contrario, se transformaría en una bestia por obra y gracia de la lujuria? ¿Lloraría ella ante el sometimiento y la entrega total de su corazón, de su cuerpo, de su nombre? ¿Gritaría cuando él la penetrase, estremeciéndose ante un dolor que era la obligación de la mujer y al mismo tiempo, también un placer secreto?

Candy lanzó un suspiro. Terry había sido su octavo amante, aunque había sido el primero con el que había probado algunas de las prácticas sexuales menos convencionales que experimentaban de vez en cuando las parejas un poco más audaces, como el sexo por la puerta de atrás, sado light, alguno que otro collar de perlas de vez en cuando… Sin embargo, la experiencia única que tanto anhelaba, disfrutar de una primera noche de profunda transformación erótica en brazos del hombre al que amaba, era un placer que nunca llegaría a conocer.

—Hola.

Despertándose de su ensoñación de la era victoriana, levantó la vista y se encontró con los chispeantes ojos azules de su prometido.

—Buenos días, señor Baker. Pareces contento.

—Y lo estoy. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Candy. Medio ensimismada todavía en sus ensoñaciones, su respuesta la había sorprendido realmente.

—Tonta. Pues porque me voy a casar con la mujer más bonita y maravillosa del mundo entero.

«Ah, sí…, por cierto, hablando de la boda…»

—¡Tía Candy! —Daisy, la hija de cuatro años de María, irrumpió en la habitación y corrió hacia la cama—. Hoy se van a casar…

—Así es. Y tú vas a ser la mejor dama de honor que ha habido… —dijo Terry en un tono paternal perfecto, cálido pero no condescendiente. Sería un gran padre, pensó Candy con una punzada de remordimiento.

—Mi vestido es muy bonito. Me muero de ganas de ver el tuyo. —La niña se disponía a encaramarse en la cama con ellos cuando María apareció y se llevó a su hija de vuelta a la habitación de invitados.

Lanzó a su hermana una mirada cómplice.

—Espero que no los haya interrumpido. Por cierto, mamá y papá han dicho que vendrán del hotel a las ocho. Tenías cita con el estilista a las nueve, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Candy con voz débil, pues el temor ya familiar le atenazaba el torso como un corsé. No era una novia victoriana, pero por lo visto su vida sexual todavía tenía que regirse por fuerzas que escapaban a su control.

Si estaba cometiendo un terrible error, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

El día pasó tan rápido que a Candy casi se le olvidó que estaba cometiendo un error. La ceremonia en el jardín hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas, pero no porque se deprimiese al pensar en la sequía que se le avecinaba en el dormitorio. Había algo extrañamente conmovedor en el hecho de declarar su amor a Terry delante de tantas personas radiantes y vestidas de punta en blanco que de veras parecían desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida juntos. Con el alboroto del banquete y la última parte de la fiesta en casa, el día avanzó hacia la tarde. Habían pasado de las seis para cuando consiguieron escaparse en coche al encantador Bed and Breakfast que habían reservado para la primera noche de su luna de miel.

Y en ese momento, cuando Terry la tomo en brazos y cruzó el umbral de aquella preciosa casita en el campo, Candy se acordó de que aquella noche señalaba el principio del fin de su vida erótica.

Sin embargo, lejos de estar cansado o falto de interés, Terry la depositó de inmediato, con un elocuente guiño, en el centro de la cama con dosel. A continuación se tendió junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Me he pasado el día deseando que llegara este momento…

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dormir? Tenemos el resto de nuestra vida para cumplir con nuestros deberes conyugales.

—Joder, no, ni hablar… Y menos después de haberme hecho esperar una semana entera… —le espetó, aunque acto seguido se acordó de sus buenos modales—. Lo siento, cariño, ya sé que anoche no dormiste muy bien. Si quieres acostarte temprano, lo entiendo —le mintió cortésmente.

Aunque en las últimas veinticuatro horas apenas había dormido, comido o bebido,

Candy sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo; era presa de una extraña excitación.

—Bueno, se supone que para que el matrimonio sea legal debemos consumarlo lo antes posible…

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Hablando de formalidades…, quería comentarte una cosa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. La tinta del certificado de matrimonio apenas se había secado y las cosas ya se estaban torciendo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Esta mañana he estado repasando esa lista de tu guía para novias y he visto que se suponía que tenía que comprarte un regalo de bodas. Perlas o algo así. No te he comprado nada, pero si hay algo que te haga ilusión…

—Yo tampoco te he comprado nada. Recomendaban unos gemelos o un reloj para el novio. Muy años cincuenta. —Se volvió hacia él y envolvió con la mano la erección que apuntalaba sus pantalones—. Pero esto es algo que no me importaría recibir envuelto con papel de regalo y un lazo enorme.

—Es todo tuyo. Si me regalas tú esto… —Le metió la mano por debajo de la falda y le dio unas palmaditas en el pubis—. Te prometo que lo cuidaré mucho.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Trato hecho.

Terry empezó a acariciarla con los dedos por debajo de las bragas.

—Por supuesto, antiguamente, ahora te habrías convertido en mi dueño y señor absoluto —murmuró ella, abriéndose de piernas—. Y yo habría llegado a ti virgen. Esta sería la primera vez que haríamos algo más que tomarnos de la mano.

—Si esta fuera la primera vez que te tocara, probablemente solo de hacer esto ya me habría corrido en los pantalones… —dijo Terry en voz baja. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, se inclinó y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa.

—Pero tú no serías virgen. Tu tío te habría llevado a una casa de mala reputación para desvirgarte, y así luego me desvirgarías a mí.

—No sabía que fueras una chica tan chapada a la antigua… —Terry terminó con los botones y le deslizó la blusa por los hombros.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o ahora la tocaba con una actitud más posesiva?

—Me alegro de no ser virgen —continuó Candy—, pero eso de que tu noche de bodas sea tu primera vez me parece muy excitante.

Terry le colocó la mano en el hombro desnudo y la trajo hacia sí, induciéndola a que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Le desabrochó el sujetador con movimiento experto y se lo quitó por los brazos. El brillo acerado en sus ojos cuando le miró los pechos desnudos era una novedad, definitivamente.

—Yo me alegro de que esta no sea nuestra primera vez —dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

Terry la miró a los ojos y por un instante Candy sintió que le pertenecía, que era suya.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era como si su cuerpo se sintiese extrañamente libre y alegre.

—Porque sé que lo vas a disfrutar —dijo él con firmeza—. Sé que voy a hacer que te corras.

—Ay, Dios mío… —susurró ella; una ola de ardiente excitación la recorrió desde su intimidad hasta el pecho. Y entonces dijo—:Ay, Dios, lo siento…

—¿El qué?

—Nunca me había pasado algo así. Es que…, bueno, he empapado las bragas. Estoy tan… caliente… Me hablas de una forma…

Terry enterró el dedo bajo el elástico de sus bragas y lo sacó reluciente. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le untó el pezón erecto con su propia humedad.

Ella se estremeció y se mordió el labio.

—Ya veo que te gusta que te diga cosas guarras mientras te froto las tetas con tus fluidos… —dijo él con voz ronca.

Candy sintió otra descarga entre las piernas. Su excitación nunca había sido tan evidente… ni tan abundante.

—Lo siento, otra vez… —tartamudeó—. Creo que ahora los dos estamos empapados.

—Entonces vamos a quitarnos esta ropa mojada. De todos modos te quiero —repuso él. Definitivamente había un nuevo dejo de autoridad en su voz, como si esperara y exigiera obediencia de ella.

Por supuesto, Candy también quería quedarse desnuda. Se desabrochó la falda rápidamente y luego se desprendió de las bragas empapadas. Terry se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un tiempo récord. Con una punzada de vergüenza, Candy reparó en la mancha de humedad que le había dejado en la bragueta.

Su marido volvió a colocársela encima, su dura polla pugnaba con fuerza contra su trasero.

—Ahora frótate ese coñito mojado contra mí. Córrete otra vez.

—No sé si podré.

—Ahora eres mi mujer, Candy. Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga en la cama. Y no solo por ese trozo de papel. Tú misma me diste tu intimidad como regalo, así que quiero que me empapes mi abdomen como demostración de lo caliente que estás. Candy quería hacer lo que le decía, pero la extraña nueva respuesta de su cuerpo estaba fuera de su control. Sin embargo, era su deber satisfacer el apetito carnal de su marido, de manera que empezó a rozar sus labios hinchados contra su abdomen, en el intento de provocar otra misteriosa descarga de deseo.

Terry le agarró su trasero y se lo apretó con fuerza.

—Me gusta que estés tan cachonda que tengas que masturbarte encima de mí, pero no estoy seguro de que estés esforzándote al máximo. ¿Acaso voy a tener que pegarte para que obedezcas? Ahora que eres mía, puedo castigarte si no complaces mis deseos.

Candy se puso tensa como si realmente la hubiese golpeado. Un instante después sus cálidos fluidos formaron un charco en el abdomen de él.

Terry arqueó la espalda en el colchón.

—Joder, me encanta. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Eres tú el que me lo está haciendo. Tú —confesó Candy.

—Así que te gusta esto, ¿eh?

—Sí, pero me gusta aún más tenerte dentro. ¿Te importa si te monto ya?

Terry nunca había rechazado semejante proposición, pero esa noche se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿No sabes que una esposa como Dios manda espera a que sea su marido el que decida estos asuntos? Además, cuando nos acostemos juntos por primera vez como marido y mujer, tú estarás debajo de mí, y yo en tu lugar, ¿entendido?

Candy abrió la boca para protestar —¿de dónde diablos había sacado ese discurso de machito que le estaba soltando?—, pero su queja se redujo a un gemido de impotencia cuando sintió una nueva descarga vaginal.

—Entendido —dijo bajando la mirada dócilmente.

—Entonces, túmbate boca arriba y levanta las rodillas hacia el pecho para que ese coñito mojado esté bien tirante y apretado.

Temblando, Candy hizo lo que le decía. Se sentía tan desnuda y expuesta sujetándose las rodillas separadas para él, sin saber qué tipo de trato, dominante y a lo bruto, la aguardaba… Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía confiar en él. Cada fibra de su ser se estremecía con deliciosa expectación.

Terry se arrodilló entre sus piernas y la miró fijamente.

—Ahora voy a consumar nuestro matrimonio. Entonces serás mía.

Su tono era más brusco que cariñoso, pero en ese momento Candy sintió que una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba el pecho, como si él le hubiese metido la mano dentro y le hubiese apretado el corazón. Mientras esperaba sin aliento, su marido se cogió la polla y se inclinó hacia delante. Pero no se la metió. En vez de eso, presionó el glande contra su clítoris. Ella gimió. Terry siguió frotándola con su miembro, como si fuera un dedo gigante e hinchado, tomando posesión primero de esa parte de su cuerpo. Ella estaba tan mojada que su pene se deslizaba por la piel resbaladiza con un leve y lúbrico chapoteo.

—Por favor, tómame —imploró ella con voz entrecortada.

Al siguiente enviste, Terry guió la polla hasta su agujero y la hundió hasta el fondo.

Los dos gimieron al unísono.

Terry empezó a moverse lentamente, embistiéndola con fuerza para darle la fricción que necesitaba.

—Ahora eres mía y voy a hacer que te corras —le susurró al oído.

Una nueva descarga húmeda le glaseó la raja del trasero. Las pelotas de Terry golpeaban contra su hendidura cada vez que arremetía contra ella, estimulándole la tierna carne. Le atrapó el pezón en la boca y lo chupó con fuerza.

«El nudo del matrimonio», esas palabras la habían asustado y confundido, pero así era precisamente como Candy se sentía en ese momento, atada y enredada como en un nudo, con las piernas alrededor de él y sintiendo un arrebato de lujuria palpitante e incesante en su bajo vientre. Con cada embestida, Terry parecía empujar más hondo, conquistando un territorio desconocido. Porque nadie la había tocado así antes, ni siquiera el dulce Terry al que había contemplado durmiendo esa misma mañana. Nadie la había hecho abrirse tan completamente —su intimidad, su corazón, su cabeza…, todo a la vez—, para dejar al descubierto un ansia que hasta entonces había guardado en secreto incluso para sí misma.

—Córrete para mí, Candy —jadeó él—. Te ordeno que te corras ahora mismo.

Como la esposa sumisa y complaciente que era, empezó a dar sacudidas contra él — una, dos y hasta tres veces—, y entonces se corrió, con unos espasmos brutales que le salieron de la garganta en forma de grito. Terry apoyó las manos sobre la cama, se irguió y la embistió con un movimiento de caderas propio de una estrella del porno mientras anunciaba su clímax con una sucesión de gruñidos graves.

Se desplomó hacia delante y se abrazaron, con los cuerpos todavía palpitantes. Estaban tan cerca que Candy sentía los latidos del corazón de él en su propio pecho.

—No sé por qué me ha dado por ahí… —confesó Terry—. Espero que todo ese rollo del amo y señor no haya sido un error…

—Para nada. Creo que he dejado una mancha de humedad en la cama del tamaño de California. —Le acercó los labios al oído y susurró—: Cabrón autoritario… Me has puesto a cien…

—Tú sí que me pones a cien, pecosa. Dios, qué suerte tengo… Me he casado con la mujer más sexy del mundo. —Rodó sobre su espalda y ambos permanecieron acurrucados en la cama, con la cabeza de ella en el hombro de él y las piernas entrelazadas.

Candy sonrió. Había cometido un terrible error: se había pasado todo el día preocupada porque un pedazo de papel fuese a acabar con su vida sexual. Sin embargo, esa noche había descubierto que el papel podía ser un pasaporte para nuevos territorios.

**Fin**


End file.
